dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Musketeers
Details *'Title:' 삼총사 / Samchongsa / The Three Musketeers *'Genre:' Period, action, romance, melodrama, political *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Aug-17 to 2014-Nov-02 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:20 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Original Soundtrack:' The Three Musketeers OST Synopsis Based on the original novel of the same title written by Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers will be re-produced by setting Joseon dynasty as the background. It will put together the story of Prince So Hyun of Joseon dynasty from the 17th century with the story of The Three Musketeers, which sets 17th century France as the background. This three seasons drama is a fushion sageuk about the story of Park Dal Hyang and the Three Musketeers (Crown Prince So Hyun, Heo Seung Po, and Ahn Min Seo) who travel through China during the Joseon era. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Park Dal Hyang's Home *Jung Yong Hwa as Park Dal Hyang *Lee Kyun as Pan Soi ;The Three Musketeers *Lee Jin Wook as Crown Prince So Hyun *Yang Dong Geun as Heo Seung Po *Jung Hae In as Ahn Min Seo ;Royal Palace *Seo Hyun Jin as Yoon Seo, later Kang Bin ''' *Kim Myung Soo as King In Jo ;Ministers of Joseon *Park Young Kyu as Kim Ja Jum *Jun Noh Min as Choi Myung Gil ;Threats of Joseon *Yoo In Young as '''Mi Ryung / Hyang Sun *Kim Sung Min as Yong Gol Dae *Park Sung Min as No Soo ;Others *Kim Seo Kyung as Ma Poo Dae *Woo Hyun as Dal Hyang's father *Kim Sun Young as Dal Hyang's mother *Kim Ki Moo as Eunuch Goo *Jo Hang Geun (조항근) as Moo Dong Yi *Kang Ki Young as Ba Rang *Kim Bup Rae as Yoon Jung Gook *Son Kwang Up as Park Seo Min *Han Min as Princess Jung Myung *Choo Ye Jin as Tan Yi *Bong Eun Sun (봉은선) as Seung Po's wife *Jung Hyun Jung (정현정) as Seung Po's child *Park Sun Joo (박선주) as Seung Po's child *Kwon Ji Min (권지민) as Seung Po's child *Jung Young Min (정영민) as Seung Po's child *Jung Yoo Suk as Yeonam Park Ji Won *Lee Joon Hyuk *Ri Min *Jung Dong Kyu *Kim Kwang In *Yoo Sang Jae *Ahn Se Ho Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Chorokbaem Media, JS Pictures *'Director:' Kim Byung Soo *'Original writing:' Novel The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas *'Screenwriter:' Song Jae Jung Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (cable standard rating) Notes *The first episode of this drama aired on nine cable channels: tvN, OCN, Mnet, On Style, Story On, Channel CGV, Ongamenet, Baduk TV and Zhtv simultaneously. The combined viewership rating of those nine channels was 2.8% with the highest peak 5.1%.--Source External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:TVN Category:Chorokbaem Media Category:Period Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Melodrama Category:Political